That Lovin' Feeling
by Hathor
Summary: A long time ago, in a bar far far away.... (fluff alert - don't take this one too seriously)


That Lovin' Feeling  
  
Author: TheGeekGirl  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Feedback: Yes please to joshbunny@btinternet.com  
  
Disclaimer: These are not mine (but can I keep my Josh clone ?)  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Category: J/D  
  
Archiving: Please ask first  
  
Notes: Just a little bit of fluff to pass the time.  
  
  
  
~*~*~* That Lovin' Feeling *~*~*~  
  
  
  
It was the morning after the night before and Josh was lying there, trying to remember what had happened but bits were patchy. But from what he could work out it went something like this....  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
It all started in a downtown bar...somewhere. Governor Bartlett had just closed a great speech to the Agricultural Association and they were out celebrating. They being CJ, Donna, Sam and himself. The establishment was fairly dimly lit and a bit smoky. Nice and discrete. A live band sung quietly up on the stage. A soft mixture of soul and jazz.  
  
They had talked about work, gossiped about the opposition, and somehow they had ended up on the subject of relationships. Josh reflected that this change in topic probably had something to do with the fact that CJ and Sam knew that he and Mandy had had a blazing row earlier on in that day.  
  
CJ pointed out that this might be because he needed to be more romantic. Flowers, cards, notes and the like.  
  
"I can be romantic..." Josh replied, waving his hand to dismiss CJ's suggestion.  
  
CJ and Donna rolled their eyes collectively at the statement. Sam just sniggered and then took a swig of his beer. He gave Sam an evil for betraying the brotherhood.  
  
CJ leant over and whispered into Donna's ear. "He's completely clueless..." Donna giggled and rolled the stem of the empty martini glass in between her fingers.  
  
Josh's competitive streak was now in full force. "I can so be romantic."  
  
"Split infinitive..." mumbled Sam, ducking his head to hide a smile.  
  
"Was it ?" Josh said in surprise.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You sure."  
  
"Of course I'm sure." Sam paused. "What was it you said again ?"  
  
CJ laughed and nudged Donna out of the booth and they made their way towards the bar. The two of them settled down on the bar stools.  
  
"What are you having ladies ?" asked a good looking barman. Donna flashed him a nice smile.  
  
"Two double martini's please."  
  
Sam and Josh watched the two elegant ladies at the bar. The older man's gaze was wistful as it rested on his blond assistant. He muttered something and Sam leant forward, absently picking the label off his bottle of beer.  
  
"What did you say ?"  
  
"I said, I'll show them..."  
  
"Urm...Josh...what are you talking about."  
  
Josh jumped up, pausing only for a moment to get his balance as the three beers he had drunk seemed to rush to his brain.  
  
"Being romantic, Sam. Come on."  
  
"Huh ? Where are we going ?" Josh grabbed Sam's arm and pulled him out of the booth and then headed towards the stage.  
  
"Urm, Josh I don't know what you have planned but I should point out that Mandy's not here right now, so I am sure it can wait till the morning."  
  
Josh ignored him and went to speak to the singer. The guy's eyes widened as he listened to Josh, and Sam started to get nervous. Then the guy laughed heartily and turned to the rest of the band.  
  
CJ and Donna sipped their drinks, unaware that the men had left their table. However they both froze as suddenly a strange bizarre noise cut through the bar.  
  
A couple of well known chords rang out from the bass guitar. But it was what followed that stunned the two women.  
  
"You never close your eyes..." a tenor warbled out. Slightly shaky at first but then finding more depth and tone. Donna went bright red and CJ closed her eyes.  
  
"Donna please tell me that that is not..." CJ began in a strangled voice.  
  
It was joined by another well known voice, this one tinged with slight hesitancy. "...anymore when I kiss your lips." They seemed to find a common chord, give or take a couple of semitones, and the singing grew a bit louder. "...And there's no tenderness like before in your fingertips..."  
  
Donna swivelled around on her bar stool to see Josh and Sam descending down the steps of the stage, Josh holding the microphone as they both crooned into it. Despite their flushed faces they seemed to be enjoying making a spectacle of themselves. CJ decided that this was definitely one of those things she would remember for the rest of her life. What she would have given for a camera !  
  
By now the whole bar had stopped to watch the two men approach CJ and Donna.  
  
"You're trying hard not to show it, baby! But BABY ! Baby I love it ! You've lost that loving feeling. Woaha, that loving feeling..."  
  
Donna had seen the movie Top Gun many times and knew what was supposed to happen next for this to play out. She rolled her eyes at CJ whose amusement was evident on her face, and then the two of them turned to Josh and Sam.  
  
"Take a seat..." Donna said to Josh, slightly loudly for the benefit of the rest of the bar, as she gestured to the empty seat next to her. CJ grinned and did the same to Sam. Cheering broke out from the tables all around and Josh and Sam soaked up the applause.  
  
The barman laughed and slid four tequila shooters across the bar to the group. "You deserve them," he said. "You've got a nice couple of ladies there," he said to Josh and Sam. "You should keep a-hold of them....if they'll let you." He winked outrageously at Donna and CJ.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
In the morning, Josh's turbulent stomach and throbbing headache showed that even though his memory couldn't remember much after that point in time, he guessed that the rest of the evening included even more tequila and hopefully, less singing.  
  
He rolled slightly trying to ease the queasy feeling in his stomach and then froze as his arm encountered something soft. He raised his head and looked across. A mass of blond hair fanned over the other pillow.  
  
He froze in shock and then groaned as his head fell back to the pillow. Yeap, seems his assessment was right. There were definitely bits he couldn't remember...  
  
Life had just become a bit more interesting.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
The End  
  
Lyrics to "You've lost that loving feeling" by the Righteous Brothers.  
  
  
  
  
  
===================================================  
  
Gloria: "Joanie, you are now a world-class hopeless romantic."  
  
Joan Wilder: "No, hopeful. Hopeful romantic."  
  
~ Romancing the Stone 


End file.
